


Lost Love

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elien being months pregnant with her third child and Tauriel just recently conceiving with her second, they all thought the best idea to finally join in needed love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that it is two in the morning here and it's just the will of my mind.  
> AU of An Unexpected Friendship.

Tauriel's eyes widened at her best friend, looking at the bandages still wrapped around Elien's head from getting shot by an arrow.

Her friend uncomfortably squirmed, waiting for an answer. Legolas looked at Tauriel, wondering for an answer and curious for the answer as well.

"I don't see why we shouldn't do it right now, after all Legolas and I are naked," Tauriel answered, looking at Legolas for a moment.

Elien's midnight blue eyes lit up on her pale white face. Her short dark chocolate brown hair (that was falling out slowly but surely) waved in the air as she approached the bed.

"Do you want me to strip here or in bed?" Elien asked, eyeing the two naked Elf's. 

"In bed," Tauriel requested. Elien nodded and went into bed, laying in the middle of both of them. 

Tauriel took off Elien black jacket, letting it fall to the ground by the bed. Legolas worked on slipping off Elien's black boots.

"You wear so much black," Tauriel moaned, lavishing Elien in kisses while moving to unbutton her black tunic, exposing her round belly. Legolas had the black pants removed, just leaving Elien's small clothing on her breast and groan area.

Tauriel kissed Elien's stomach, rubbing it softly and feeling the little one move inside. She pushed Elien on the bed, pressing their bodies together and taking off Elien's girdle, exposing Elien's breast.

Elien looked down and blushed, both of them memorized by each other's body. Tauriel put her hands into Elien's undergarment, feeling a large tuft of curly black hair covering her private parts. The vala blushed when the last piece of clothing was removed from her body. 

Tauriel stared at Elien in her full beauty. As she had said many times before, she was tiny yet big around. The baby bump took over most of her stomach and hips. Everything else in her body was either thin or muscular.

They both locked eyes with one another, a hand brushing down Elien's legs.

"What would you like me to do?" Tauriel purred.

"Fuck, that's all I want right now," Elien replied, shaky, losing her normal concentration.

Tauriel nodded and moved to laying on top of Elien, both of their private parts brushing against one another. Tauriel grabbed Elien's hips and moved up and down, causing the vala to moan, wrapping her arms around the Elf.

"Faster, please," Elien moaned, panting. Tauriel compiled, holding onto Elien's hips that much tighter. Elien rose her legs into the air, Tauriel finding a more comfortable position in-between Elien's hips.

Tauriel noticed Legolas staring at both of them, unsure of what to do. Elien waited for Tauriel to finish, then the vala went over to Legolas, pressing her private parts to him. He breathed in and looked at her.

"I will feel more comfortable if you laid on your back and we can tease you," Legolas said. Elien drew away from Legolas and laid in between the two of them. Tauriel put a gentle hand on Elien's hips and moved her hands up until reached her head, making sure the bandages were on tightly. They both kissed and Legolas hugged them both.

"That was fun," Elien muttered, feeling her legs shake a bit. Tauriel nodded and smiled.

"You are right, it was fun." 


End file.
